The Sweet Suite Webcam
by SummaPrime
Summary: Cody need money to impress Bailey. He is willing to do just about anything for it. Warning Twincest!
1. Chapter 1

Cody couldn't remember the last time he had a day off. Smoothies, smoothies, smoothies! Day in. Day out. Working 14 hours a say for two weeks was starting to break Cody Martin. The Easy Squeezy. Cody knew how to turn any kind of fruit and vegetable into a fresh smoothie. Cody was tired of working for the Easy Squeezy, but he had to continue working for Bailey. He truly loved Bailey and with her birthday coming around, Cody wanted to buy Bailey a nice pair of diamond earings. Bailey has never had diamond earings and Cody has always noticed how Bailey's eyes glimmer when she sees London with her diamond earings. Cody had to work, for Bailey.

Zack enters. Zack tells Cody to make him a strawberry smoothie. "Hey! Codery make me a strawberry smoothie and make it special with fresh strawberries for your brother!"

"Zack! Get out of here. I don't need you making my job harder." replied Cody.

"Uhmmm, do I hear back talk. Do I need to get the manager?"

"Zackkk!"

"Codyyy..."

"Zack I'm not making you any smoothies"

"Ohh manager!"

"Okay fine." Cody grunted, but in his frustration Cody noticed that Zack had a new pair of KD Shoes on. Kevin Durant shoes start at $150.

"Zack are those new shoes?" asked Cody.

"Yeah" answered Zack

"How'd you afford those shoes?"

"I started my own business"

"What business, you don't know how to spell business"

"I will ignore that insult and I will show you my business after you finish my smoothie."

_Zack get his smoothie, Cody finishes his shift and they meet in Zack's room._

"What business could you possibly run from your room." Asked Cody.

"Okay, I'm going to show you, but you can't tell anyone!" warned Zack

"Its ran from your room and I cant tell anybody. Gasp. You run a prostitution ring!"

"from a boat?"

"Gasp. You run an international prostitution ring!"

"Sigh. No, but you're close." Zack pulls out a chair for Cody. He sits in his own chair and turns on the computer. He signed into a website called 'Chaturbate'. "So I sign on, people tell me what to do. I perform for the webcam and get paid."

"Zack what are you doing, are you crazy?"

"It's pretty easy and I'm going to masterbate anyway, might as well get paid for it." Cody is nodding his head.

"I don't think I'm doing this Zack."

"Alright, but couples make more money than singles."

Cody left Zack's room. Across the hall. Entered his own room, took off his Easy Squeezy uniform and laid in his bed to rest. All of sudden, Cody receives a voice-mail from Mr. Moseby. "Cody I need you to take an all night shift at the Easy Squeezy". Cody was mad. He hates the Easy Squeezy. He wanted to quit, but he couldn't. He needed the money for Bailey. "I love Bailey. This is for Bailey. I love Bailey." Cody reminded himself as he put on his Easy Squeezy uniform back on. "This is for Bailey. I love Bailey. This is for Bailey." Cody stepped out his door and saw Zack's room door. Cody stared at Zack's door as he tightened his apron. Cody turned right and began walking down the hall. Mr. Moseby was waiting for Cody at the end of the hall. "Hurry up Cody I need you out there right now!" yelled Mr. Moseby. "Mr. Moseby, I quit!" said Cody. Cody turned around, walked up the hall, and burst through Zack's room door. "Have you started the show" asked Cody. "No, I was jusy about to begin. You came just in time." answered Zack.

"This is for Bailey" Cody reminded himself.

"Just sit down and relax. Theres nothing to it, bro!" said Zack to Cody. Cody pulled up a chair. After about five minutes, viewers started flowing in. The Martins began stroking themselves in their pants. Zack closed his eyes and git very comfortable. Cody didn't feel comfortable, he was very self conscious. Cody started watching Zack. Cody was observing how Zack was conducting himself. Zack was either a really good masturbater or he's been doing this for a long time.

"How long are we supposed to stroke for?" Cody asked.

"For a while, until paying customers start drifting in then for about an hour" Zack answered.

"You mean nobody is paying yet?"

"No, that's why you have to keep your meat in your pants until someone pays up to see it. Also rub yourself slowly. Just enough to get hard but not enough to cum. Okay?"

"Got it!"

Paying viewers started to enter the site. $10 to enter the chat rooms. $5+ to make requests. Now, on a typical night Zack would have about 5 paying customers and 3 or 4 requests. This night had only ran for 8 minutes and Zack & Cody had 14 payung customers. That's not including the non paying customers.

"Wow!" Zack said

"What?" asked Cody

"it hasn't even been 10 minutes yet and we already have $140"

"WHAT!?"

"Oh! Here's out first request." Zack closes in on the computer moniter. "They want you to take your uniform off."

"Me?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, just strip down to your boxers" Zack instructed. Cody stood from his chair and started by taking his apron off. Then he untucked his shirt and Zack says, "Hey don't be afraid to put on a little show." Cody heard and attempted to lift his shirt in a tempting manner, but it looked more awkward than anything else. Zack is looking at Cody, nodding his head, and says, "Cody just stop." Zack chuckles a little bit; however, the awkwardness and innocence of Cody's nervous strip session enticed more viewers to become paying viewers. There was now an audience of 31 people. Cody got down to his green, plaid, fruit of the loom boxers. Now the viewers were overflowing wirh request for Zack to strip. Now there we're 64 paying customers. Zack couldn't believe this. Zack tells Cody to keep caressing himself as he undressed. Zack had nothing but his red and blue Hollister boxer briefs on. There was 108 paying customers now. Because of the massive excess of people, Zack made a decision.

"Cody I didn't expect for our show to get this full. We are going to have to..."

"Have to what?" Cody asked. Zack took a big gulp and charged a Cody with a kiss. "Zack what are you doing?!"

"Cody we have to do this." said Zack

"What are you talking about there is over 200 people paying this. Just on entrance fee alone we made over $2,000."

"Yeah, but if we don't give an audience that big exactly what they want, they will never come to my channel again." Cody understood, but still didn't feel okay with it. Cody accepts Zack's kiss. Zack rotates the webcam and centers the bed.

"So who's going to be top and who's going to be bottom?" asked Cody.

"I guess I'll be top." said Zack.

They were both nervous. It's not like they were in love with each other, but the did love one another. Zack gently grabs Cody and brings him in closer to Zack. Zack embraces Cody. Zack softly guides Cody to the bed and kindly sets him down to where his back is on the bed, but his legs are hanging off. Zack gets lower and slides down Cody's boxers. Zack sees Cody's 6" boner and it reminds him of his own. Zack takes in Cody with his mouth. Cody liked this. This is something Bailey will never do. Cody placed his hands on the back of Zack head. Ran his fingers through Zack's hair and began steering Zack's bobbing. The twins got very hot, very fast. Zack's penis was throbbing so hard it couldn't fit in his boxer briefs anymore. Zack got up, slides his boxer briefs down and slapped Cody's cock with his own cock. 6" on 6". Identical cocks. A wide grin came upon Cody's face. Zack held Cody and flipped him over. Cody was bent over Zack's bed. Zack didn't have lube, but he had lotion. Zack opened Cody's back end and rubbed it all over with baby lotion. Cody liked the massage. Zack entered Cody. The two horny twin teenagers did not waste time. Zack started to and fro-ing, in and out of Cody very quickly. Cody held on to the with his left arm and herked off with his right arm.

"Ooh." Zack groaned.

"Mmm. " Cody would moan.

"Ooh"

"Uhh"

"Ooh"

"Mmm"

...

_Pah Pah Pah_ [The Sound of skin smacking]

...

_Pah Pah Pah_ [The Sound of Zack pouncing on Cody]

...

_Pah Pah Pah _[The Sound of Zack's pelvis spanking against Cody's ass]

.

.

.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh", screamed the twins. The twins both bursting at the same time. Guess it was a twin thing to cum at the same time. Zack dipped his fingers in Cody's cum and and rubbed it over his body, as he got up and ended the show. Cody got up from the bed and gave Zack's ass a strong pinch. Cody closes in on Zack and whispers in his ears, "next time I'm going to be top." A huge grin came onto Zack's face.

The twins made over $3,000 each. Cody went to buy Bailey those diamond earing. Then Cody goes to surprise Bailey.

"Oh my gosh, Cody. I love them! And I know how hard you worked for them" said Bailey.

"Actually Bailey I quit the Easy Squeezy." said Cody

"I know you quit the Easy Squeezy. I was talking about the hot show last night." Said Bailey as she gave Cody a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

"You mean to tell me you watch Zack's show?" Cody asks

"Uhm yeah" Bailey said sheepishly

"How often?!"

"Uhm every now and then."

"Wud up nerds!" Zack greets

"Zack did you know Bailey watches your show?"

"Ohh she does?! Does she like the Zack show?" Zack says and raises his eyebrow

"Well Cody, you and I havent... and Zack is your twin soooo..." Bailey said with shyness

"Wait a minute you and Bailey haven't...?" Zack directing that question at Cody. Cody not answering. Zack laughs. "That means I'm your first!" Zack laughs louder. Cody leaves in frustration and heads for his room. Cody started thinking who else could have possibly see the show. London? Maddie? His mom? ?! He enters his room and immediately turns on his computer to open a Chaturbate account. After signing up for his account Woody walks into their room and notices what's on Cody's moniter.

"Oooh what's that?!" Woody asks

"Oh Woody, I was just uhm. I was just trying to-" Cody stumbles over his own speech

"-Were you about to watch Zack. I don't think he's doing a show right now."

"You watch Zack's show too!?" Cody said angrily

"Yeah of course, I missed last night's episode though. Hey why are you going to watch Zack's show? Aren't you guy's like identical everywhere?" Woody asks but in Cody's frustration he doesn't respond and simply leaves the room. Cody wanders onto the deck to be alone. He leans against the rails and looks outward. The breeze pushing back his hair. He relaxes for a moment. He notices the island they're approaching. He recognizes the island to be the Bahamas. Cody gets excited. Maybe a walk on the beach will clear his mind.

Once on the beach he starts to think about how mad he is at Zack. How embarrassing it is now. Knowing that everyone on the boat saw them together last night. How Bailey, his own girlfriend, is a fan of Zack's show. Cocoa colored bodies in bikini walking beside Cody on the beach. Cody does not notice them. He wanted to get back at them but he didn't know who he was madder at. Zack for humiliating him. Bailey for betraying him. Woody for just being Woody. "Ughhh!" Cody yelled. Cody sits down on the sand looking out to the water. _Thud. _He hears someone fall behind him. Cody looks over to see a teen boy in blue mesh shorts and a white tank top. The boy appeared to be knocked out. Cody gets up to try to help him.

"Hey are you okay" Cody asks

"_Groan._ Where am I?" the boy asks

"You're on the beach in the Bahamas" Cody answers

"The Bahamas. _Groans._" He replies

"Yeah. What is your name? Do you need help?"

"My name is Max Russo"

"Hi Max, my name is Cody Martin, do you need help?"

"No I think I will be okay. My brother will eventually come for me"

"Eventually? If you need a place to wait for him, you can wait for him on the SS Tipton."

"A cruise boat?"

"Yeah we'll be docked here for the rest of the day so you can wait for him there."

"Okay! I never been on a cruise ship before."

The two leave the beach and arrive on the ship. "Woah, I'm on a ship. My pirate suit would have come handy here." Max says. Cody hears Max but doesn't understand it so ignores it. Cody and Max are walking through the deck when Cody recognizes Zack, Woody and Bailey. He grabs Max by the hand and runs to the bedroom quarters unseen. Max doesn't ask why he was pulled forcibly like. Maybe he is still in awe of the cruise-like atmosphere. Inside the hall that leads to Cody's room Max asks, "Cody why are we holding hands." Cody just realizes and let's go off Max's hand. "Here is my room" Cody says. They enter the room. "Here is my bed and here is my phone you can call whoever you need to. I am going to wash my feet." Cody explains. Max comments, "We just came from the beach, why do you need to wash your feet?" "Do you know how many phylum of fungi species live in the beach water?" Cody asks. Max just shrug his shoulders and rests on the bed. Cody gets into the shower. Whilst Cody was rinsing himself off he started getting mental flashes of Zack. Then Bailey. Then Woody. Cody got frustrated again. Cody gets out of the shower, wraps a towel around his chest. Covering himself from his nipples to above his knees and walks out of the bathroom to get dressed. Cody always covers himself like that.

"Don't mind me, I'm just going to get dressed" Cody says. Max doesn't say anything. "Were you able to reach anyone" Cody asks while shuffling through his closet. Max, sitting up on Cody's bed. Cody, in his towel just a few inches away from Max's face.

"Yeah I was able to reach my brother. He'll be here soon" Max answers

"I can't find my shirt! Ahh! Zack took my shirt!" Cody yells. As Cody yells he looks up to the ceiling and raises his arms. As soon as he stops yelling his towel falls off. Max had a shot of Cody's bare ass. Cody quickly bends down for his towel but it's too late. Max's left hand had grabbed a handful of Cody's bare left cheek. Max catches Cody off guard. Cody stays still bent over. Max uses his right hand to grab Cody's right cheek. Cody stands up straight. So many things are going through Cody's mind right now. Is it okay for Max to grab my ass? Who is this Max kid? And then he remembers the only positive thing about last night with Zack. How much he had liked it. Cody hastily turns around. Places his hands on Max's face, and kindly kisses his pink lips. Max makes no hesitations. Cody, wet and naked, moves in between Max's legs while pushing up on the bed. Max takes off his wife beater and lays back. Cody begins to tug on Max's basketball shorts. Max raises his legs and at 90° Cody pulls off Max's blue gym shorts. Last time it was Cody who took the beating, but this time Cody needed to release his aggressions. Cody runs his fingers through Max's hair. Delicate kisses on Max's lips, Max's chest. Cody flicks his tongue on Max's right nipples. Cody would notice how Max was in ecstasy. Max would squirm and suffer every time Cody would touch him. Cody looks at Max. One hand on the other end of the bed, revealing his armpit hair; and one hand on his own penis. Cody took a quick observation of Max's caramel covered body. Cody also like how Max had the perfect twink body. Cody then swallows Max's sloppy erection whole. Cody feels Max's hands running through his hair, guiding his head. Cody bobs up and down very quickly. Cody twist and turns his head left and right, stretching Max's dick every which way. Cody stands up, pulls Max closer to the edge of the bed. He holds Max's legs up by Max's ankles. Using the wetness from his shower as a polish to keep smooth, Cody slides his six inch cock into Max. Cody was thrusting into Max with power. Swerving his hips and ramming his pelvis into Max. "Argh" Cody grunting. Cody sweating. Expelling his frustrations on Max. Cody lets go of the left leg and slows down his rhythm. Cody pulls out and gets on his knees. He opens Max's legs and kisses his tan inner thigh. Max moans and says, "Codyyy." Cody licks under Max's contracted balls sack. Max leaks some precum. Cody then sticks his tongue deeper into Max's cheeks. Swirling his tongue in Max's ass, Cody taste a little bit of beach sand. Cody laughs and stands up. He leans in into Max and puts his hands on the back of his neck. Cody guides Max up to stand. As they stand they kiss for a little while. Their tongues collide and their penises collide. Cody turns Max around then pushes Max onto his bed. As Max is bent over the bed, Cody runs kisses down Max's spine. Suddenly Cody plunges his hungry penis into Max's fitting asshole. At this moment Max has had enough and ejaculates all over Cody's comforter. Cody notices but keeps going.

_Pah Pah Pah_ [The Sound of skin smacking]

...

_Pah Pah Pah_ [The Sound of Cody pounding into Max]

...

_Pah Pah Pah _[The Sound of Cody's hips beating against Max's butt]

"AHHHHH", screamed Cody when he jets inside Max. Cody immediately rests his upper body on top of Max's.

"Cody?" Max asks.

"Yeah?" Cody replies.

"I saw your Chaturbate account open and I started a show. We kind of did this live."

Cody grins and says, "Good." Cody gets off of Max and goes back into the shower to rinse off. Cody comes back out and Max is gone.


End file.
